Optical fibers are used for carrying signals in a variety of applications, including telephony applications. The optical fibers are installed into ducting by “blowing” the fiber through the ducting. Generally, the ducting is open on both ends to allow the fiber to be blown through the entire duct. In some well related applications, fluid drag forces also have been used to install fibers into individual control lines. However, well applications can create difficulties in deploying and retrieving optical fiber.